What Fate Has Set Out For Us
by Animeismyforte23
Summary: Kagome was simply a normal girl going home one night when she met HIM. He changed everything. He made her question her friends, her morals, and her very race. Will she forget everything she has ever known for him? (rating may change for later capters BEWARE!)


Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this idea came to me in the middle of Hurricane Sandy (Bitch of a storm btw) and I liked it so I hope u do too. Sorry I haven't updated Unrequited love so much writers block has struck!Anyway enjoy this new story I'll try to finish!

Disclaimer: Whoever said I owned Inuyasha is the biggest liar you have EVER met!I DO NOT own inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did!

"Bye Sango! Thanks for the great time! Make sure Miroku doesn't get too crazy tonight, alright!"Kagome yelled from the end of her best friends' walkway to her front door.

"Don't worry 'bout that! That pervert isnt getting ANY tonight with that stunt he just pulled!" Sango yelled back glaring at her husband who sat on the floor rubbing his bruising cheek.

"Oh Sango dearest, don't be like that." Kagome heard him protest from inside. "I was just so captivated by your beauty..."

"Shut it perv!" both Kagome and Sango yelled simultaneously. Then laughed when they heard him start to stutter.

" You sure you will be alright walking home alone? I can drive you to your apartment if you 's old out tonight and who knows what kinds of creepers there are out there." Sango said in her mother hen voice.

"I'll be fine Sango! I don't live far and I brought pepper spray and my mini bat anyway! Stop worrying so much!" Kagome yelled back as she walked away. Still she could hear Sango say "If only I could stop worrying about you."

If only she knew of what was about to happen she could have forced Kagome to let her drive her or make her sleep over. If only Sango could keep her innocent friend of the dark secrets of the world. If only... If only... But ,alas, no one can see the future and stop what fate has put before them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Damn it's cold out tonight! I should brought a heavier sweater!"Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked briskly to her home.  
It was almost 12am on a Sunday and nobody was on the street with her.  
'I should hurry up. The streets' starting to freak me out it's so empty!' she increased her pace as she crossed in front of an alley way but stopped. The Jewel that hung from a intricate silver chain that her grandfather had given her before he passed was glowing softly and giving off slight heat from where it rested on her collarbone.

She remembered him saying to her as he closed her hands around the Jewel in his old frail ones in his death bed, 'This Jewel has been sacred in our family for generations. Keep it safe with you always and most importantly always look for any signs the jewel might ever give you. It may change your life one day! I have carried it all my life and now it's your turn, my sweet Kagome. Take care, Hime.'.

Those had been his last words to anyone before he had passed from this world. Ever since then Kagome had worn the Jewel but never before had it ever made any reaction to anything...until now.

'Maybe I should just forget about it and go home... You know what thats the smart idea!' and with that she began to walk away. Before she had gone even three steps the Jewel had gotten unbearably hot and when she looked down at it, it was starting to rise off her skin.

' What in the world-' her thought was cut off as the jewel whipped around her neck pulled her by the neck back toward the alley and into it's depths.  
When she came out the other side the jewel ,that was still pulling her backwards, took her to the edge of the street then stopped pointing across the street. Kagome who had somehow managed to stumble backwards through the alley while simultaneously being choked turned around about to grab the jewel ,rip it from it's chain, and throw it into her pocket was stopped by the figure stumbling into the streetlight across the street. At first glance it looked like some drunk but upon closer inspection you could see red dripping from his right arm. Without any further prodding Kagome ran across the street just as the man began to lean against the streetlight.

" Sir! Sir! Are you all right?Well your obviously not all right!Can I call you anyone? Wait I should call an ambulance! Unless you have someone else you want to call! Like your mom or girlfriend... GOD DAMN IT! I'm babbling! Well I guess I should try to stop the bleeding until I can call an ambulance-"

"No." The injured man ground out "Please don't call anyone just leave me here and pretend you never saw me."he said in what could have been a stern voice if it wasn't so weak.

" LIKE HELL THAT'S HAPPENING!" Kagome yelled at the man who she couldn't get a good look at because the light was so outburst clearly shocked the man because his eyes snapped up to her dark blue ones. She almost melted at the sight of his eyes. They were the shade of a golden summer sunset and even clouded with pain the had a sharp, commanding look to them. She shook her head slightly after a few moments then dug through her purse till she found athletic tape that she had at the bottom of her bag. Quickly she kneeled by the golden eyed man and bandaged his arm as best as she could then put his left arm around her shoulders and pulled him up with her.

"What you doing!?" the golden eyed man hissed, his earlier trance broken.

"Helping you back to my house, duh!" She replied struggling under his massive weight.'Damn it how much is he packing here!'

"But I don't know you and you don't know me! Why are you helping me?" He asked confused.

"I dunno why... But I'm gonna help you no matter what! So deal! And geez man! Help me out a little! You ,my friend, are seriously heavy!" Kagome said back. She really didn't know why she was doing all this for a stranger but she didn't care she just followed her instincts and they said to help this guy and though her instincts weren't always conventional they never steered her THAT wrong so she listened to them.

'Always got the pepper spray anyway if he turns out to be a perv!' she thought brightly.

The man had been quiet for a while just staring at her then softly laughed and shifted his weight. " You are a strange one, aren't you?"

"Yup and proud of it! Kagome Higurashi by the way."

The man chuckled again then said "Call me Sesshomaru."

"Alright then Sesshomaru! Pleased to make your acquaintance! Now homeward bound we go! Oh by the way if you are a pervert, let me just say I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do , I have pepper spray, and a very nice selection of bats!" Kagome said merrily taking Sesshomaru down the alley back towards the street she had been on.

"Good to know...Kagome." The way he said her name almost as an afterthought and caressing each syllable made Kagome shiver and she was quiet the rest of the way back to her home.

End note: So! My second story out there to you people! Did it suck? I know I use Sesshomaru being injured too much but this is different then unrequited!

Sesshomaru: You realize I am practically in able to be hurt right?

Me: Oh can it! You lost your left arm to your half brother you CAN be hurt!

Sesshomaru: *sulks off mumbling something about detaching my head*

Me: Aww he got upset Bo hoo! And my head ain't going no where! :-P

Anyway Review Follow Favorite and please read and I'll keep writing! ;-)

Bye bye  
-Animeismyforte


End file.
